LUCK
by Debbie-Beifong
Summary: Every year in Republic City, the most important people of the city do a competition, but the only difference is in this year the competition will be in couples. What is the couple that will be the winner? And what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of that while trying to sleep, soooo this is my new story, I hope you enjoy.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW**

* * *

Every year in Republic City, all the most important people have a competition to see who will resolve a case first. This year was no different, except that fact they would be working in pairs. Since it's beginning, Toph Beifong always won. The winning streak was passed down from mother to daughter when Lin became Chief of Police. All the men hoped to be paired with Lin to have a chance of winning the competition at least once. But there was one man, who wanted to be her partner, not to win, but get a little closer to her.

Lin sat in her chair exhausted because she had spent the night reviewing papers on various outlaws. She was almost asleep, until her secretary knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, chief," the secretary entered in room "Here is some correspondence" she said as she handed the papers to Lin.

"Thanks" Lin flipped through the mail, until one in particular caught her attention. It was a big, green envelope with golden trim and it even had a seal. She opened carefully, and began to read:

_Lin Beifong,_  
_Appear at City Hall on March 17 at noon for the drawing of pairs for the big annual competition._

"Lana, when did this arrive?" Lin asked.

"It arrived yesterday."

"And what is today's date?"

"It's March 17…" Lin jumped from her chair.

"What? How didn't I know that." she muttered, "And what time is it?"

Lana looked at her watch and said "11:55."

"Oh, spirits! I'm late!" Lin said as she ran towards the door.

Meanwhile at City Hall, all the important people in city were already present and in their places. An older gentleman walked on stage and started talking.

"Thank you all for coming… I believe everyone arrived -" the doors were thrown open, to reveal the police chief breathing heavily. She looked at the crowd and realized that the women sat on the right side of City Hall and the men on the left. She ignored everyone and went to her seat, the last free chair. The old man continued to speak.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin. As you know, you will be paired with someone and travel to any city in the world to unravel a crime. The couple that solves the crime first, wins the competition. So..." He slapped his hand on two boxes and said "Let's start the draw."

After a few minutes the chairs in front of Lin were mostly empty, there were only five women. Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of the old man.

"Chief Lin Beifong" She stood up and walked slowly to the stage. Upon arriving on stage, she looked to men's side. Her heart beat very fast, as she noticed a man she has avoided for years.

"Let's see who will be the lucky man that will accompany Chief Beifong." The old man began to open the paper and after reading, he said:

"Councilman Tenzin." Tenzin rose from his chair with a big smile on his face. He walked onto the stage to stand beside Lin for the official photo. After the photo was taken, Lin and Tenzin walked towards a small room. The criminal cases all lay on a small table in the room. Tenzin carefully analyzed each case, while Lin reached for the first one she saw.

"This one." she said

"But, but…" He stammered. "Lin. You didn't even read the case or the danger involved!"

"Tenzin," She began. "You know I hate it when you stammer. Second I don't care. This is the case we're solving." She said as she walked to the door. Tenzin gazed at the woman's retreating figure._She still has the same sexy body…. Stop thinking about it Tenzin! You are a married man with children!_

The Airbender followed Lin out of the room. Tenzin walked next to her, but she stopped suddenly. Before he could say anything, she said, "Tenzin at 2 pm go to my office, so we can talk about the case." she started to leave, but stopped again.

"And, Tenzin" she said sweetly, his ears perked up at the tone, "Don't be late!" she warned in a yell.

"Okay, Lin." Tenzin answered.

Tenzin didn't know why, but he was very anxious to visit Lin. At 2 pm sharp, he entered the police headquarters.

He walked toward the secretary, who was reading the newspaper, and said, "Excuse me, I'm Councilman Tenzin and I believe Chief Beifong would like to see me."

"Oh, yes. You have an appointment to see her at 2 pm. Her office is right down the hallway," she said without taking her eyes off the paper.

"Thank you."

He walked towards Lin's office, since he knew the way very well. Back in the day he always lunched with her in the office. Upon reaching the door he straightened his clothes, took a breath and knocked the door. He listened for a response.

"Enter."

Tenzin opened the door, entered and saw Lin leaning back in her chair, with her feet on the table reading the case's papers. Lin put down the papers and looked at Tenzin. She threw the papers on the table and stood up.

"Tenzin, I've read our case." She stood in front of him now. "It will be in Galoing, we have passports, and a hotel room. We'll leave tomorrow, and remember to not be late." Tenzin nodded

"And Tenzin." She said, "I don't recommend wearing your Air Nomad outfit. Remember that we are solving this in secret and nobody should know who we are. You'll have to hide your arrow." Lin watched the man frown.

"Tenzin, I know you don't like to hide your culture, but it is necessary." Lin said, throwing him an understanding look.

"Okay, Lin." He said a little sad. "What time do we leave?"

"At 6 am."

"Okay, goodbye Lin."

"Goodbye, Tenzin." She said with a smile. It had many years since the last time Tenzin saw her smile. _She is still so beautiful _he thought.

* * *

**Beta-ed by YouAreBeforeEverything**

**Review! Give me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here is one more chapter, thanks for the reviews, they motivate me to continue.**

**Sooooo, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tenzin waited impatiently at the Pier. He walked from one side to the other and glanced at the clock every minute. _Where is she? She said we would leave at 6 am, and it's already 6:30 am._ His thoughts were cut off when he noticed a woman approaching. She wore a black blouse with sleeves that went down to her elbows and dark green pants that fit her perfectly. In one hand, she lugged a suitcase. Tenzin was amazed with her choice of outfit.

"Good morning, Tenzin." Lin said, bringing Tenzin back to reality.

"Lin, you're late." He said a little put out.

"No, no, Tenzin. You're just early." She retorted calmly.

"But you told me to be here at 6 am." He said confused.

"I had to make sure you arrived early."

"What?" he yelled. "Lin, I can't believe you did that!"

"The world won't end because you didn't get your beauty rest."

The Airbender opened his mouth to speak, but was cut by Lin. "Let's go Tenzin, I don't want to argue about something so stupid." She said as she entered in the ship that would take them to Galoing.

Tenzin crossed his arms in defeat and muttered "What's wrong with this woman?"

"What did you say?" Lin asked, as she returned to pick up her suitcase that she had forgotten.

"Oh, nothing" Tenzin said as he grabbed his suitcase. Lin rolled her eyes.

* * *

They had been on the boat for a couple hours. Lin was watching the ocean._ Oh! Spirits, I hate it_. She felt nauseous, but refuses to vomit. She didn't realize that on the other side of the ship, Tenzin was watching her.

_She's beautiful… And those clothes make her look even more perfect! Why did I break up with her? Oh yes, to have Airbender children._ His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the ship's siren, signaling that they had reached their destination. Both gathered their luggage.

Tenzin put on a hat to hide his arrow, while Lin put powder on her face to hide her scars. When they finished, they exited the ship and entered the city. They walked around town for a few minutes, observing the shops, the people and how different it was from Republic City.

"Let's find where we will stay." She said while finding for the paper with the address.

"It's on Turtle-Duck Street? Strange name for a street… and it's building number 486. Well, we better find it before it gets dark." Tenzin and Lin started walking, until they arrived at the correct address. The two looked at each other and entered. When they entered, they saw a woman sitting reading a newspaper.

Lin pulled Tenzin's arm so she could whisper. "I hope this isn't the place."

"Don't worry, Lin. It looks okay." Lin nodded and followed Tenzin as he walked toward to the woman.

"Excuse me, is this 486 Turtle-Duck Street?"

"Yes, of course. Are you the couple who rented Room 19?"

"Yes, eer... I guess". The woman took a key from the wall and handed Tenzin.

"Have fun you two." Tenzin blushed. Lin rolled her eyes and pulled Tenzin into the hallway.

When they reached the hallway, Tenzin said incredulously, "Lin, that woman has the wrong idea entirely."

"It doesn't matter, we're here undercover. Let's just get to the room".

"Okay".

They walked to the end of the hallway and found Room 19. Lin unlocked the door quickly. They entered and saw a single room; it had a small kitchen within the bedroom and a door to the bathroom. There was a double bed, a small kitchen table and a wardrobe.

"Well this won't do. There's just one bed". Tenzin was a little disappointed with what Lin said, but he didn't show it.

Lin walked back to the woman at the front, with Tenzin following behind her.

Impatiently, she slammed her hand on the table and said, "Excuse me. The room has only one bed, but the paper said two were available."

"The second bed broke and all other rooms are occupied. I'm sorry." She replied, without looking up from the newspaper. Lin was losing patience with that woman. She opened her mouth to protest, but Tenzin interrupted.

"We can figure something out, Lin." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But, but... fine." She crossed her arms, and followed Tenzin back to the room.

They returned, and Lin began a put her clothes in the wardrobe, while Tenzin made tea.

Lin grabbed her pajamas and said, "I'm taking a shower, I don't want any interruptions." Before Tenzin could answer, she closed the door.

Tenzin was already in bed in his pajamas, drinking his tea, when the bathroom door opened. Lin came out wearing short shorts and a sleeveless blouse. Tenzin's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight. Lin was barefoot, so she felt his heart-rate spike, but she ignored. Tenzin got up to put his empty tea cup in the sink.

Lin had laid down, when returned to the bed. After he settled into the bed, she turned to look at him.

"You see this line?" She traced an imaginary line between them.

"Yes, yes." He stammered

"You cross it and you will die. Understand?". Tenzin nodded scared.

"I understand, Lin."

"Great. So good night, Tenzin"

"Good night, Lin."

After a few minutes, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry for the short chapter, but this is the end of another chapter, please give me your opinion, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is a new chapter for you**

**Please REVIEW**

* * *

The night in Galoing had been calm and quiet. It was an Airbendering custom to wake up early in the morning to meditate. However this morning was an exception, Tenzin had never felt so comfortable in his life. He breathed in deeply and smelled a faint scent of jasmine. S_o familiar_. Tenzin breathed again and felt a slight weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lin Beifong lying on his chest, his heart began to beat faster when she moved._ Please, don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. _And what he feared most happened. Lin lifted her head to meet Tenzin's eyes. He didn't know what to do.

Panicking he said, "Good mornin-"

Lin quickly pushed Tenzin off the bed. Instinctively, Tenzin grabbed Lin's arm causing her to fall too. She landed right on top of him. Their faces were only a few centimeters away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I, I ..." he stammered. She used her arms to lift her body off of his, but stayed hovering over him.

"I don't mind... Hey!" She looked at him seriously "Someone crossed our imaginary line and you know what_ happens_..." She said with a small, evil smile.

"But, but I didn't move to other side, it was you!" Tenzin said.

"Me? Me! I never do this, Tenzin!" She said,

"But-"

"No buts, let's forget it." Lin didn't want to continue the conversation because she knew who had moved to the other side. She finally stood up.

Lin went to the small kitchen to make tea, while Tenzin dressed for the day. While the water was heating, Lin remembered the past, the nights she and Tenzin had... Her thoughts were cut by sound of kettle. Lin shook her head to clear the thoughts. Tenzin exited the bathroom with a dark coat on and a hat to hide his arrow.

"Finally, you finished." She said as she placed two cups on the table "I thought you'd never leave the bathroom."

"Lin-"

"Shut up, now I'll get dressed. We have to start investigating. You know, I want to win and if I lose it's your fault." She glared her eyes, "And you what happens." Without waiting for an answer from Tenzin, she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Just a few minutes later, Lin came out with a dark green coat, black boots and powder on her face.

"Come on, we don't have all day." She said as opened the door.

They walked through the hall in an awkward silence, trying to go unnoticed by the woman at the reception. It didn't work.

"Sooo," She lowered the newspaper to look at them. "You two have fun? Because I heard a noise".

"Why you… You shouldn't say that, you don't know who I am." Lin said threateningly.

"Oh, I'm so scared." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you-"

"Ladies, please." Tenzin said, trying to calm the two.

"Come on, you just can't argue with certain people." Lin said and followed Tenzin to door.

* * *

They walked along a busy street of Galoing, where witnesses claimed to have seen the abduction. Lin picked in the pocket of her coat, and retrieved a picture of the gang leader they were looking for. She gave it to Tenzin. He analyzed the photo and realized that the street where the photo was taken. He looked around and noticed the entrance to a bar that was in the photo.

"Look, Lin." He pointed to the bar and then to the photo. Lin nodded, she gave him a small smile.

"Very good, airhead." Tenzin blushed.

Lin opened the door of the bar, and all eyes directed to her.

She looked at everyone giving her cold stare and said, "What you are looking?"

None of them replied and went back to doing what they were doing. Tenzin arrived just behind her, sitting beside her. Lin slowly took out a photo from her pocket and placed on the table.

"Tenzin, we have to be more discreet possible, now tell me: does anyone here look like the people in the picture? We have to look discreetly."

As Lin had said, Tenzin looked around carefully and noticed a group of people. He was sure that a person in the middle was in the photo. He was seemed be Water Tribe, with long hair and blue eyes. Tenzin looked at Lin.

"I think it's him," Tenzin said pointing to the man discreetly. Lin looked at the man and to photo.

"That's him, but we can't arrest him yet. We need more evidence." Lin said. Tenzin raised his hand to call the waitress, who arrived quickly.

"How can I help?"

"Excuse me, but who is the man who appears to be about 40 years old, sitting at the second table?" waitress's eyes widened at the question

"I, I, I have to go, I have other tables to serve." she stammered. Before Tenzin could speak, the waitress was gone.

_"_Why didn't she say?" Tenzin asked.

"We should talk with another one." Lin said getting up. She walked towards the barman, and gave him a handful of yuans.

Seductively, she said "I'm yours if you answer me a question." The barman nodded excitedly.

"Who is the man at the second table, who looks Water Tribe?" And just like the waitress, barman's eyes widened.

He stuttered, "Why would such a beautiful woman want to know about him?" He placed his hand on the yuans. Lin laid her hand on the barman's, and squeezed until he lowered his head in pain and whispered in his ear.

"First, I want to know. Second, you don't need to know why. And third, thanks for the compliment." She squeezed harder and continued, "Now, who is that man?"

The bartender raised his head slowly and said, "We only know that he's been here every day for the past two years with his gang, and that's all you will get from me."

His face contorted in pain as she gripped his hand harder. She warned, "I don't think so, I know you're lying."

"Okay" He murmured, and took a poster from the wall. "This party is going to happen tonight. Maybe you can learn more about him." Lin took the poster and pocketed it.

"Can you release my hand now?"

"Oh..." Lin released her death grip and smiled, "Sorry, if I hurt you." She began to walk towards her table, but she stopped and returned to barman and said "And don't underestimate a woman, when you don't know who she is." The barman nodded, putting the hand in ice to relieve the pain.

When Lin arrived at the table, Tenzin was getting a glass of water. Before he had a chance to take a sip, Lin pulled him out of the chair and took him to the exit.

"Lin! This isn't necessary." Tenzin complained as she dragged him out of the bar.

"Of course, it was necessary Tenzin." Lin took the poster out of her pocket and handed to Tenzin to analyze.

"It's tonight, and it's a gala… I don't have clothes for that, do you?"

"Of course, I do Tenzin. I can't believe that you didn't bring anything fancier. Now, we have to buy you something to wear."

"Okay..." Tenzin muttered, "But, how did you him to tell you this?" Lin's eyes widened, she did not know what to say.

"I have my ways." She took the poster from Tenzin and said, "It's not important, Tenzin. All you need to know is to buy your clothes, we have to get ready for the gala tonight." she said as she began walking across the busy street.

Tenzin followed her, but stopped when he heard a man screaming in pain as his hand was being bandaged. He shook his head in disapproval. _These men who get into fights, never learn._

He saw Lin in other side of street and yelled, "Wait, please." But she ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**  
**And if you have any information if Lin will appear in the second season tell me, please**

**and follow me on tumblr, please**


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzin quickly cross the street and yelled again. "Please, wait!" He knew that she had listened because she stopped and turned to him angrily. Tenzin straightened his posture and walked calmly toward her. "Thank you for stopping." He said, with a smile. She just looked angrier. She thought about yelling at him, but she shook her head.

"Okay, let's go, we don't have all day. And I don't know how long it will take you to buy an outfit."

Tenzin wanted to talk, but he thought it best to follow her. He didn't want to have an argument with Lin in the middle of the street. They walked for a couple minutes until they came upon a street that only had clothes. As they walked, their hand brushed, making Lin crossing her arms over her chest. They entered the first store they saw. An attendant greeted them, "Hi! My name is Sora and I will be helping you today. Are both looking for clothes?"

"No, only for him." Lin said, sitting in a chair.

"Okay, well… Let's start choosing clothes!" Sora said happily.

A few minutes turned into hours. Lin was sitting reading a magazine,_ I never thought a man took so much time to pick out clothes_. She got up to look for Tenzin and found Sora instead.

"Where's Tenz-, I mean where is my ... Uh? My ..." Lin could not say his name because they were undercover.

"You mean your husband?" Sora asked, still smiling brightly.

"Of course no- I mean, yes. I guess" Lin said stammered.

"He is in the dressing room."

"Okay, thanks". Lin walked toward the dressing room, and knocked the door.

"Tenzin? Are you in here?" She asked. The door opened to reveal Tenzin wearing a brown suit that matched with his eyes, Lin blushed at the sight. She had only ever seen him wear orange or yellow, but she had to admit that he looked handsome in the new outfit.

"So, what do you think?" His voice broke her trance.

"Not too bad," she said, seeming not to care.

"I guess, I'll choose this then."

"Okay."

Tenzin exited the dressing room after changing back into his disguise. Lin took the clothes he had picked out and said, "Give me these, I'll pay."

Tenzin shook his head and grabbed the clothes. "No, Lin, I can pay for these." Lin took the clothes back

"No, no, no, Tenzin. I'll pay it. Now stop."

Tenzin accepted defeat because he didn't want to have an argument with her about who would pay. In the past, when they had dined or bought something, Lin always paid. Tenzin approached counter where Lin was paying, and stood by her side while she handed the yuans to the attendant.

"You are lucky, sir." The attendant said, counting the yuans.

"Why?" Tenzin asked confused.

"Because I have never seen any wife pay for her husband. You are a very lucky man."

Tenzin began to cough. "Oh.. Uh, thank you."

"Here are your clothes." She said handing the bag to Lin. Tenzin and Lin left the store in silence, without commenting on the event. Yet the ordeal left them feeling closer to one another.

* * *

After Lin almost had a fight with the reception woman, they entered their room and started to prepare for the gala. Tenzin was the first to be ready because he didn't have to apply makeup or do hair as Lin needed to. However he did have to hide the arrow. Lin gave him a special face powder, which would hide his arrow perfectly. He was supposed to apply the makeup as she dressed. Tenzin looked at the powder in the pot in his hands, remembering when he first received his arrows.

Meanwhile, Lin was in the bathroom trying to close the zipper of her dress. _I think it's stuck like that. I can't even use my metalbending to get it to move_. Lin tried again, but soon gave up. She had to ask for help. She held her dress to keep from falling and opened the door.

"Tenzin, help me." Tenzin turned to her with a confused look.

"The zipper on my dress must be stuck good, I can't get the darn thing to move."

Lin turned her back to Tenzin so he could help her. After a bit of fumbling and tugging, the zipper finally gave. When his hand started up the zipper, Lin closed her eyes feeling something she had not felt for years. She was not the only one who was feeling something special… While his hand traveled slowly with the zipper, Tenzin could feel her body so close to his. When he finished up the zipper, Tenzin put his hand on Lin's waist and turned her around. Their faces were so close, they were about to kiss, but Lin put her hand on Tenzin's lips, ending the moment.

"You didn't hide your arrow?" Tenzin removed his hand from her waist and sat on the bed.

"No, Lin." He sighed, "I will not hide my culture. I don't want to hide my arrow." Lin knew that it was a difficult thing to ask of Tenzin. She stood in front of Tenzin, raised his head in her hand. They held eye contact as she said. "Tenzin, I know you don't like doing this, but it's necessary. If you will not do it for the mission, then do it for me."

Tenzin looked deeply into her eyes. How could he resist her? "Okay, Lin." He took one of her hands from his face, "I'll do it for you."

She opened the powder box and lightly prepared the brush. She passed it gently over his head concentrating on making it look good, but Tenzin could only look at her green eyes and imagine the kiss they almost shared. When Lin finished, she realized Tenzin was staring at her.

"What are you looking?"

"You-" He coughed to hide a blush, "I mean nothing."

"Ah... well, I finished."

She returned to the bathroom, but forgot to close the door, thus allowing Tenzin to see her do her hair and make-up. When she exited the bathroom, she was wearing the dark green dress that fit her perfectly, loose hair, white skin and light red lips; of course she remembered to hide the scar.

"Well, we can go now." She said.

"Of course." He opened the door for her and they did everything possible to avoid attention from the receptionist, but it did not work.

"Well, well, where are the lovebirds going?"

"Do you not have another couple to bother?"

"Yes, but you guys are the most fun."

"When you know who really I am, you'll regret having said it."

"I'm scared, but you look very familiar. I think I've seen you in many newspapers."

"Ah, so you have some idea of who I am, do you?"

Tenzin didn't like the direction of the conversation. He knew the lady would figure out their secrets and then their cover would be blown, he had to end it.

"I think we should go." he said pulling on Lin's wrist

"No, I want to say some things to her."

"We'll be late, and you don't want to ruin your clothes."

"Fine. You're right."

They left the building, and waited for a taxi. After a few minutes, they were already in front of a huge building with many lights, people and photographers. They exited the taxi impressed with the gala.


	5. Chapter 5

They looked impressed to the huge building, with many lights, people and photographers. They began to approach the crowd, Tenzin offered his arm and she looked incredulously at him.

"Why I need do this?" She said as they approached the photographers and security.

"You don't remember? You said _we have to be discreet. _And I think that the best way to be discreet is pretending be a couple"

Lin hated that he was right. She accepted his arm, which made him smile. They arrived in front of security.

"You're on the guest list?" The man asked, looking at the two.

"Of course we are on this list." Lin said angry.

"So, tell me your names." The man said.

Lin looked at Tenzin to see if had any ideas, but he didn't know what to say. She had to think fast.

"My name is..." She looked at the list. "Lian Jin and this is my_ husband's," _she gave a forced smile and held his arm stronger as she spoke, "Name is... Shu Jin." Tenzin coughed

"Okay, you're on the list. You can enter."

"Thank you."

As they walked to the entrance of the building, Lin snuggled closer to Tenzin's arm to feel more secure because of the many photographers.

"I didn't know there would be so many photographers here." She said.

"I didn't either, it seems like he's a celebrity here."

They walked into the building and immediately were at the top of the stairs. They had a view of the whole gala, people having fun, dancing, drinking. They slowly descended the stairs trying to find the suspect's face.

As they descended Tenzin said, "Why didn't you think of a more creative name for me? Shu? Why did you think of that name?"

"He's someone I know," She said, shrugging her shoulders. Tenzin felt a twinge of jealousy. _Did she date him after we broke up?_ He thought.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Ten- dear, it doesn't matter." She said sweetly because another couple passed them.

"You've already know each other a long time?"

"Why do you suddenly want to know about my life? We are on the lookout for a killer here and you want to know about my personal life."

"But, I just want to know."

They arrived where people were dancing; Lin heard Tenzin's question, but didn't respond. She looked around the crowd and saw the suspect, who was on the other side of the room sitting at a round table, with the same group from the bar.

"I will teach you the first rule of an educated gentleman. When there are people dancing, the man always asks the woman if she wanted to dance."

"Oh, I forgot." Tenzin released Lin's arm and held her hand.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance, Lady _Jin_?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know ... If it's worth it, but okay. I will honor you with a dance." She said.

Tenzin guided Lin to the crowd. With so many people there was hardly any space to dance, most of the couples danced close to each other. They were right in the middle of the crowd. Tenzin put his hand on Lin's waist and pulled her body to his. Lin wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway with him. Tenzin was enjoying herself, but Lin was looking around for the suspect.

Lin leaned her head closer to Tenzin's to tell him they were getting closer to the suspect's table. In doing so, Lin and Tenzin's lips met when a couple behind them, bumped into her. Lin's eyes widened, but then closed to savor the sensation, which she thought had been forgotten in the deepest part of her heart. Tenzin pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and she gripped his neck tighter. After a few seconds Lin broke the kiss, her lips were swollen and red and her eyes were bright and perfect. When their eyes met, they stepped away from each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ... I didn't want to do that." Lin said blushing.

"It was just an accident. It won't happen again."

"It won't?" She said disappointed, after a few seconds she realized what she had said. "I mean that it better not happen again."

"What did you want to say to me?" Tenzin said trying to change the subject, but he couldn't help noticing that she was very beautiful that night.

"I meant for us to move closer to the table."

"Okay." Tenzin said and again took hold of Lin's waist. They were not as close as before as they pretended to dance over to the suspect's table.

As they approached the table, the suspect got up and went into a hallway, where there were more people. Lin took Tenzin's hand and led him into the hall, not wanting to lose sight of the suspect. They arrived at the end of the corridor, which was empty and had only one door. Lin was sure that the suspect had entered that room. She slowly opened the door, but when it opened, she felt a sharp pain in her body and she couldn't control her movements. She was taken to the corner of the room where she saw the suspect. Since he was a waterbender, he was bloodbending her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin looked around trying to find the man. She was taken to the other side of the room, where she found the suspect- the Water Tribe man. He looked at her as walked to the door and locked it.

"Why are you following me?" He asked. _So he doesn't know about Tenzin_ she thought.

"Why are you following me?" He asked angrier.

"I-" Her breath wouldn't come, "I-I can't breathe."

"No?" The Waterbender smiled. "Let's see how long you can go without breathing, unless you tell me why you were following me."

"I won't tell you anything." She hissed and tried control her body again.

"I don't want to end you. There are so few beautiful faces like yours, but if you want to die here..."

He started to Bloodbend Lin's blood, making her limbs move slowly. The pain was excruciating until it stopped… The doors exploded open with the force of Tenzin's airbendering; The Bloodbender quickly protecting himself from the shrapnel. He lost control of Lin's body, which fell to the ground, she slowly lost consciousness. Seizing the moment of carelessness, Tenzin launched many wind jets toward the Bloodbender. The suspect repeatedly hit the wall and fell unconscious on the ground. Tenzin approached the body to make sure that he was unconscious. When he was sure, he looked around and saw Lin lying on the ground.

"Lin!" He yelled as ran to her. He knelt beside her and he moved the hair that was on her face. Lin had some scratches on the arms because the shrapnel of the door. He was relieved when he saw her opening her green's eyes slowly.

"Tenzin?" She said, finding his eyes.

"Yes, Lin. I'm here, don't worry."

"Where is he?" Lin said trying to get up. "Where is he?"

Tenzin gently grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to give her a hug, he stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Lin. He's unconscious now." Tenzin backed out of the hug and looked to Lin. "Are you all right?"

Lin looked at him and said, "I'm Chief Beifong, what do you think?" Tenzin smiled at her sarcastic comment and gave her another hug, which she reciprocated.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Lin." He stroked her hair again, loving how soft her hair was. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

When he said this, she came out of the hug and look at him. "What?" Lin whispered.

"I don't know what I would do if lost you, Lin." He repeated.

"Really?" Lin whispered like a lovesick teenager.

"You can't imagine." He said, holding her neck. Their faces slowly moved closer. They were already feeling the breath of the other, when they heard dozens of footsteps running towards the hall. When they looked at the door, a man who seemed to be the chief approached them as they stood up, pretending nothing had happened.

"Who are you two?" The man asked.

"The real question is: who are you?" Lin asked crossing her arms. She couldn't recognize his face. The man started laughing.

"I am the Chief of police of Galoing, and who are you?"

"Me?" Lin cleaned her face with Tenzin's handkerchief that she had kept, revealing her scar. "I am Chief Beifong." The man gulped.

"-Err, sorry Cheif Beifong." He saluted quickly. "My officers and I came after a call claiming that there was an explosion in this building."

"Ah," Lin said, looking out of the corner of the eye to Tenzin, who was smiling.

The man looked to Tenzin. "And you are..."

"Oh," Tenzin grabbed Lin's handkerchief and removed the excess powder that he had in his head. "I am Tenzin, pleased to meet you." Tenzin said extending his hand. Lin rolled her eyes, Tenzin always had to be 'friendly' with everyone. The man looked at the outstretched hand and squeezed.

"Nice to meet you too," He spoke. It was unusual for him to shake people's hand.

"Chief." One of the officials said, making the three they turn to look. The officer pointed to the fallen body on the ground, the Chief turned and saw the man's face. He was shocked "That's... Li Chang, how? We are trying to catch him for years… He's a Bloodbender..." Lin and Tenzin looked to the chief, and shrugged.

"Put him in the car and take him to prison." He told to the officers. "Chief Beifong and Tenzin, there are hundreds of photographers and reporters out there because when there was the explosion everybody thought it was an attack in the city. We need inform them."

They walked to the front door; one of the officers opened it for them. Lin could not see right with so many flashes of cameras pointed at her, so she bumped into Tenzin, who managed to hold her. The Chief raised his hand to silence them all.

"The explosion was not an attack, but rather the result of the struggle between the Chief Beifong and Tenzin against Li Chang." When he said the name, the audience gasped since everybody knew that many people had been killed by him. "But now, he has been brought to justice." When finished the speech, everyone clapped.

Lin was closing her eyes, when she awoke to the Chief's voice. "Do you have a place somewhere? We can offer you a room in the best hotel in Galoing".

"We accept the room. I can't stand being in that old house with that receptionist." Tenzin nodded.

"Great. My officers will pick up your stuff, you can already can go to the hotel. We want to thank you for everything you did for our city."

* * *

Lin and Tenzin were already at the door of the hotel room. When Tenzin opened the door, they were a little disappointed that there were two beds. Lin put her suitcase by the door and walked around the room.

"This is a decent hotel bedroom."

"You're right."

Lin walked to the huge balcony; she could see all the buildings lit up and all the Satomobiles. She supported her elbows on the edge and she was enjoying the scenery. Tenzin put his suitcase on the bed, he looked to the balcony and saw Lin; she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was darker. Tenzin took her side, it was very cold.

"Lin? Are you not cold?"

Lin looked at him. "No."

"But come on, let me put my cloak over you." he said putting his cloak on her, making the two become closer to each other.

"Was what you told me true?" Lin asked. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much." Tenzin replied, hugging her tightly.

"Do you remember where we left off?" Lin spoke with the most seductive voice. She pulled his beard, bringing their faces closer to each other. Tenzin cupped her face.

"I think we were here." He said, kissing her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my God, guys! I'm so sorry to took so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Tenzin held her face stronger as if the world would end. Lin separated from him, looking into his eyes with love.

"Did you remember when I talked about a guy called Sho?" She said almost kissing him again.

He nodded, trying to not kiss her. "I lied. I wanted to see you jealous". She said approaching their faces, but Tenzin put his finger to her lips, making her eyes stare and stay with a silly face on his front. "I'm afraid you got what you wanted". He said putting his finger on her chin raising her face. "Please, don't do this again with me". He opening his mouth to kiss her, and she accepted.

Tenzin wandered over the crock of Lin's neck until reaching her hair. Tenzin was totally blind, more when Lin's lips danced on his, more he craved her kiss. He began taking steps into the room, but never broken the kiss. he laid Lin on bed, breaking the kiss. He looked at her as she opened her eyes, revealing her bright emerald eyes. How she looked so pretty and young when it was night. Tenzin removed his cloak and climbed over her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seems that councilman Tenzin is very excited tonight". She said as he held her back lifting her to him. "And it seems that the esteemed chief of police is more disturbingly attractive tonight." He said between kisses. they were deepening the kiss while Tenzin was lowering the hem of Lin's dress until half her shoulder. But someone knocked on the door. Lin's eyes widened and she broke the kiss, but Tenzin hadn't heard and tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him aside. "Didn't you hear Tenzin? Someone knocked on the door." she said sitting on the bed. He stretched across the bed as if he didn't care. Lin stood up to open the door, she passed by the mirror. she saw that her hair was a mess, her whole dress was wrinkled and her lips swollen and redder than usual. she looked at Tenzin, he was without his shirt and waiting for her on bed. Lin bent down and grabbed his shirt. "Get dressed, I'll open the door. Try to act natural." she said putting the shirt on his head and a book in his hands. "Sit there in that chair and pretend you were reading," she ordered him as she walked to the door and tied the cord of her coat.

She sighed opening the door, it was a

the receptionist of that old 'hotel' which they were staying at. Lin sighed leaning against the wall. "Let's see, you came here to apologize for everything you did to me, is not it?". she said looking at her fingers. The woman looked with contempt for Lin. "I came here to know when you will pay the bill." Lin laughed. "Pay the bill? That was the worst place to stay, and what is your name receptionist?" she said wiping a small tear from their eyes that sprung from laughing.

"who do you think you are?" The woman said giving to Lin a evil smile.

"I knew you weren't smart, but now I'm pretty sure." Lin spoke smiling, she gazed at the woman in front of her.

"What is your name?". Lin asked again to her.

"I'm Jenna". She said slowly. "Do you not remember me chief Beifong?" Lin eyes widened and now that she was one foot away and not sitting reading the newspaper, she seemed quite familiar to Lin.

"Now you know who I'm" Lin said.

" I have some compromising photos and I think you don't want me to deliver them to the press." Lin choked. "What photos ?" she asked. Jenna took out many photos, some of which was taken at the party and the last was of the kiss she and Tenzin shared on the porch. Lin swept her eyes and looked at the woman trying to keep calm. "I'm the chief of police of Republic City and I can hold you for violation of privacy, And how did you get that?". Lin said intimidating the woman as she closed the door behind her, the woman smiled. "It seems you don't remember me. I'm the stupid sister of Pema. The one you kicked out of Headquarter." Lin looked at the woman now recognizing her. "No ..." she whispered. "Then you knew who we were all the time?" Lin asked to see the woman nodded. "I swore I would ruin your life after that day, and after Pema called me to keep an eye on you guys I thought it was the perfect opportunity and I just had to pretend a little." she spoke again guarding the photos.

"How'd you get here?" Lin asked looking sideways.

Jenna shrugged in indifference, "I have my means." she said. "Now you will do what I say". Lin nodded angrily, she hated being manipulated by others, especially by nonbenders. but she had to, her's and Tenzin's social life could not be spoiled.

* * *

**So what do you think? are you guy like the way the story is taking? or I'm very exaggerating? please tell me your opinion and sorry for minuscule chapter.**


End file.
